Rei Ahlstrom
Rei Ahlstrom is currently a mage of the esteemed guild, Sabertooth. Mostly known as her alias, Aquarius(水瓶座, Mizugameza) for her esteemed use in Water Dragon Slayer Magic. Appearance Rei has straight brown hair that is usually seen up in a ponytail, while some of the hair that frames her face is tied in front. Rei's eyes are a very pretty, and deep blue. Around the iris it's a soft blue, but around the edge of her iris it looks like waves of baby blue. The dark parts in her eyes tend to change in shade, depending on her mood. Rei has a very defined and petite face, a diamond almost, and medium-defined cheekbones. On her face is some red markings, which is unusual, because she's the Water Dragon Slayer right? This is because she grew up in a small, you could say tribe. Before she was taken in by her Dragon foster parent, Araxie, she had done achieved something that meant that she would have these markings on her face. It's a long story, and even Rei doesn't remember it. This usually occurs when she's very angry, but...that never happens. She has straight teeth, and she loves smiling, showing off her pearly whites. Her skin complexion is fairly nice, she's a little tan with little to no freckles across her cheeks. She stands at 172 cm, and she's fairy slim with a nice muscle build. Rei's guild mark is located on her left shoulder, usually covered by her red jacket, and it's an ombre color. From a very pure gold to a somewhat light yellow. Rei is usually seen wearing a blue tanktop with a collar outlined in white. She wears an armband with some markings on it, it was given to her by Araxie, so she never takes it off. She wears some brown garment around her waist, and it is outlined in white fur. It was most likely given to her by Isamaru. Rei wears dark blue pants that her rather large and bunch up around her ankles due to her brown boots. Personality With her personality, she's got a hard shell on the outside, but on the inside she's all soft and goopy. She could be compared to an egg. Rei's that person who always has a positive out take on life. Though she can get annoyed, she usually keeps it to herself and tries to kill the person with kindness. Though this is what is happening on the outside, Rei never tells anyone, anything about herself. She may be super outgoing, but just not about her personal life and her past. When Rei get's annoyed her eyes start to itch and her nose get's 'irritated'. It's weird, but when her friends see her rubbing her tear duct and scratching at her nose, they know something's up. Rei loves to develop really close relationships with people, it just makes her feel loved and special. Rei is super outgoing, and she has never had any trouble talking to anyone. Though, sometimes she has the worst temper. She either gets sad or very angry when this happens. History Rei grew up in an unknown village, even she doesn't remember it. When she was very young, it was raided by bandits and everyone but her perished. Barely able to walk, her mother told her to run towards the mountain. So, she made her way towards the mountain. This is where she met her foster mother, Araxie, dragon of the water. Somehow, the dragon had pitied her, so she took her in. Araxie tought her how to read, write, and even the esteemed magic, Water Dragon Slayer. Rei loved Araxie, and she loved Rei. You can guess how confused Rei was when she discovered that Araxie had left. She laid for three days in a puddle of tears, but then decided that she needed to go out and search for her. Rei traveled for years, and everytime she even heard the slightest rumor of a water dragon, that's where she headed. It was a very lonely journey, but she needed to find her mother. This is how she came upon the guild Sabertooth. Rei had grown very tired of traveling, and only having her thoughts to herself. So, she joined the closest guild, which was Sabertooth. She's made many friends, and even has a partner, Isamaru Ichisada. Even though she secretly still searches for her, just like any Dragon Slayer perhaps, but she has no plans on leaving Sabertooth anytime soon. Magic and Abilities Water Dragon Slayer Magic (水の滅竜魔法 Sui no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Type magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer magic used by Rei Ahlstrom. This Magic allows the user to incorporate the element of water into their body which allows them to control and make water appear from almost anywhere. This also allows the user to consume external sources of their element to restore their body to a healthy state. *'Water Dragon's Roar: '''Rei cups her hands around her mouth, and a large vortex of water comes exploding out of her mouth towards her target *'Water Dragon's Claw: Rei's finger tips are covered in water, and this allows her to make swift strikes that *greatly effect her target. Everytime she makes a strike, a trail of water follows *'Water Dragon's Wing Attack. '''Rei's elbows and feet are covered in water, and she heads toward her opponent at a fierce speed, and she swipes at them with her elbows, which have gained a scythe-like appearance. *'Water Dragon's Slicer: 'Rei raised her arms up, and they are covered in water, she then throws her arms down, generating scythe shaped water slicers that head toward her opponent. *'Water Dragon's Brilliant Wave: 'Rei's hands become covered in small waves, and when she claps themtogether she generats a large and highly destructive wave. *'Water Dragon's Blade Horn: 'Rei's entire body is covered by neverending waves, and she headbutts her target at a very high speed. *'Water Dragon's Water Body: 'This spell is linked to many others, such as Water Dragon's Blade Horn when her entire body becomes engulfed in water. This is the spell that she uses so that she can use those spells. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): **'Aqua Lily: Water Dragon's Stream: '''Rei's entire body becomes engulfed in water, and she jumps up into the air. Her water then 'explodes' generating a huge force and sends her down on her target, and she punches them with her hands that are still engulfed in destructive waves **'Aqua Lily: Crushing Wave: Rei swipes her arm in a circular fashion, that generates a highly destructive vortex of water that barrages her target. '''Enhanced Smell: Rei has a very keen sense of smell. She can track a person even from smelling their scent once, and has been known to smell people sometimes. This is something that she gets from being raised by a Dragon. Enhanced Hearing: '''Rei has been known to have a very good sense of hearing. She can hear whispering from people who don't want to be heard, and yells that are somewhat far away from her. '''Enhanced Strength: Rei has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for her to perform a number of physical feats, such as lifting a beam that was twice her size and possible three times her weight. Enhanced Reflexes: Rei possesses fast reflexes, having been able to dodge attacks form sirens while on a job with her partner, Isamaru Ichisada. Enhanced Speed: Rei's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for her to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. This is enhanced when she is using her Water Dragon Slayer Magic. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Rei is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using her Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat her opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from her strength, Rei has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes.